So Many Times
by I.love.you.miss
Summary: Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher. So yes this will become a slash story - don't like it? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 14 and Catherine 26.

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I owned CSI, that's what I asked Santa Claus for but unfortunately I didn't get it, so I'll have to deal with just writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

-

"Hello, I am your new teacher, Ms. Willows. I will be teaching you English for the next year and possibly longer than that. I'm going to take the role, so when I call your name out please raise your hand."

After calling out most names, Catherine reached a name that seemed slightly familiar.

"Sara Sidle," Nobody responded, but a few students giggled, Catherine knew that all the students were present so Sara had to be in the class somewhere. Doing a mental check Catherine knew that only three girls -including whichever one Sara was- hadn't had their name called out, or not responded. She looked at the three students.

Immediately crossing an Asian girl who she worked out to be Melissa Wu, off her list.

Two girls were left, both brunettes. One girl was taller than her, the other shorter. She couldn't help but think Sara was the taller one. She glanced around, she noticed something she hadn't before, sitting on the shorter girls desk there was a book, with a property of Brooke Samuels on it.

She turned to face the whole class. "Sara Sidle I suggest you raise your hand now or you will receive a detention." Nobody responded. A few girls giggled, but Sara didn't make any indication that she had heard her. Catherine had to give her that, the kid was brave, stupid, or a marvelous actor, she would have put her money on a marvelous actor.

Walking to her desk Catherine wrote down a detention slip for Sara, she held it up in front of the class. "Last chance Miss. Sidle, put up your hand and you won't get a detention.

Once again no-body moved. Catherine stalked over to face Sara.

"Miss Sidle," she practically hissed, "You have a detention after school, I do not care if you do not wish to attend my class, but you will do as I say! Am I understood?"

"Oh but of course Miss, I cannot but dream of leaving this class and going to a class that actually affects me." Sarah responded sharply.

Catherine wanted to smile, really this girl was very good, but she knew if she smiled she would be encouraging a lack of respect and answering back.

"O but do we not all dream of the moment, we are released from this hell they call high school?" Catherine began her voice sounding slightly poetic. Her voice turned sharp, "But because of you I will be around an hour late home."

The rest of the class laughed, but Sara didn't react she just sat quietly.

Catherine walked up to the board, "okay shall we begin now?"

-

Sara trudged miserably to the room she was about to have detention in. She really didn't want to be going to spend an hour with the new, _pretty_ English teacher. Sara's cheeks coloured slightly, where had that come from? She thought to herself.

She slowly opened the door, Ms. Willows was sitting at the teachers desk writing, she looked a lot older with her glasses on. Catherine looked up from what she was writing and smiled at Sara.

"Come in Sara," she said softly. "You actually turned up, I'm surprised."

Sara laughed. "Oh don't worry, I'm not a bad kid, I just have always had a certain dislike for English, add that to the fact that I got into an argument with my adoptive mom just before I came to school, I just wasn't in the mood for listening this morning, I apologise Ms. Willows, I was just in a bad mood, although I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour."

Catherine smiled, "I'm glad you apologized, makes this so much easier, look Sara I wasn't in the best mood this morning either, and I was probably a little bit unfair to give you a detention, so you can leave now, or you could stay for a little while and we can talk." Catherine grinned, "about your distaste for English perhaps?"

Sara laughed softly, "it's pretty much common knowledge, so you'll end up hearing soon anyway, because some of my other teachers dislike me quite a bit, and won't have a problem with telling you _all_ about me." Catherine looked at Sara, slightly confused, silently urging her to continue.

"Well you possibly heard about a woman stabbing her husband 3 years ago, that was my mom, but I don't blame her, I know I should but my dad, well he used to...to hit us and mom saved me form him really, anyway dad, he loved English, he wasn't an intelligent man by any means except when it came to English, he could read an essay and not understand the concept but would automatically be able to pick at least 10 ways to have written it better, my dad loved English, and I just can't bring myself to love something he loved." Sara blushed at all she had just said. "Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to tell you so much."

Catherine nodded. "It's alright Sara, You're right, it probably was best you told me straight off all of that, because I would have heard mixed and broken versions, but not the full truth because no-one can tell that except you."

Sara smiled. "Thankyou Miss, for listening to me, now I think it's my turn to listen to you."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "students," she sighed, "always being so bossy, ok well, my name is Catherine, I'm married, I'm 26, I don't have children, my natural hair colour is a bit redder than it is at the moment," Catherine continued grinning gesturing to her completely blonde hair.

Sara stared at Catherine for a moment. "Catherine, that's a nice name, do you get called Cath? Cathy? Cat? Cate?"

Catherine smiled, "I get called Cath, Cathy and Cat. No-body has ever called me Cate."

Sara laughed, "there you are, nice to meet you Cate I'm Sara." Sara said grinning.

Catherine glanced down at her watch but quickly looked back to Sara, "anything else you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sara said softly, "What's your family like?"

Catherine wasn't sure how to answer. "Where do you want me to start?"

Sara thought a moment. "Your husband."

"He's great, I love him, I do, my mother doesn't like him, so I guess that brings me to my mother, she's a clever woman, but she was a showgirl at casinos in LasVegas, before she had me and my sister Nancy then she did waitressing. My sister Nancy is one of my best friends, I feel like I can trust her with anything, I know she doesn't particularly like my husband Eddie either, but she would never say that because she knows that it would upset me."

Sara sat there for a moment. "What about your father?" she asked curiously, then blushed, "sorry," she mumbled, "it's not any of my business."

Catherine smiled. "Hey," she said soothingly. "Don't worry about it, it's just I don't know who my dad is, so I couldn't tell you anything about him."

Sara looked relieved , "Ok, so what does your husband do?"

Catherine blushed for a moment, "You do know what an exotic dancer is right?" Sara looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course I do, how old do you think I am, 3?"

"Oh sorry, well my husband runs a club full of exotic dancers, that's where I met him."

Sara looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking softly hoping that her comment wouldn't come out the wrong way. "You don't strike me as the type to have danced at a place like that."

Catherine blushed. "Why would you think I was a dancer?"

Sara responded openly, "You said you met him there, and forgive me if I assume wrong, but seeing as you are married to a guy, I assume you weren't there to watch the girls dance."

Catherine turned even redder, making Sara laugh.

"Look I didn't mean to embarrass you I just was putting the facts together, I hope I didn't insult you."

"No, not really, I was just surprised, I didn't expect anybody to find out, let alone a 14 year old girl." Catherine glanced at her watch again. "Sara, you need to go home now. It's been an hour and a quarter, I need to get home too."

Sara nodded. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow…Cate."

-

"Hi Liz." Sarah greeted her adoptive mom, as she walked through the front door.

"Where have you been Sara Marie Sidle?!" Liz yelled, not angrily necessarily but because she was worried for the girl she loved as her own.

"I got detention, but the teacher was really nice, she apologized, and we talked instead of me doing extra work." Sara told her smiling.

Liz looked slightly angry, "You should have called Sar, I got you that phone for a reason,"

Sara nodded. "I'm sorry for not calling Liz."

Liz smiled. "I was worried Sara, I just wanted to know you were safe, anyway, I'm sure you will remember next time, so…How was your day sweetie?"

"My teacher Cate, umm Ms. Willows is really nice, I might actually be able to enjoy English for once."

"I'm gla…" Liz began but was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Liz," Sara whined, "I think you should go to the doctors for that cough, you'll end up choking on your phlegm."

Liz laughed, "don't be silly Sara, it's just a cold, don't worry about it."

-

Two weeks had passed and Sara had made a few new friends, her best friend being a girl called Sam, who was in all her classes except English.

Sara surprisingly was actually managing to enjoy English, and often if Catherine wasn't too busy she would stay behind for a little while and talk.

A figure came marching quickly into Sara's English room spoke to the teacher for a moment.

"Sara," Catherine said. "Go with Isobel to the office."

Sara nodded blankly. What was happening? She couldn't help but wonder.

Isobel didn't say anything to Sara on the way to the office she was silent and moved quickly.

Standing in the office was Liz's 18 year old sister Carrie. Sara automatically got worried, Liz and Carrie didn't get along very well and Sara had only met Carrie once, about four years previously.

Carrie moved forward, "Sara," she began, "Liz she…they…she died, She choked on something and there was nothing anyone could do to save her, apparently she choked on her own phlegm." Carrie told her crying. Sara sat there numbly, she knew she should give Carrie a hug or something but she didn't really want to hug her, Carrie was just a random stranger to her who happened to have the same blood as Liz.

Five minutes later the bell rang and students were streaming through the hall. Sara totally ignored Carrie who was trying to get her to go home, she just walked through the corridors to get to her English room that had all her books in there.

She opened the door and Catherine was sitting at her desk. Catherine turned to see her. "Oh Sara what happened sweetheart," Catherine asked.

Sara launched herself at Catherine, crying in her arms.

"Sssh, it will all be ok Sara, what happened?" Catherine asked softly, trying to find out what had happened so she could do her best to help Sara.

"My mom…Liz, she's gone, she's dead!"

Catherine was shocked, she really hadn't expected it to be that serious. Catherine didn't even try to console her, because she knew it wouldn't work.

Carrie walked into the room to see Sara clinging to a woman slightly older than herself.

"Sara," she whispered, "come on we need to get home."

Sara and now Catherine's eyes were red from all the crying .

Sara shook her head. "No, I don't want to go! Not there, I want to stay here with Cate, please don't make me go."

Carrie sighed, "Sar, I'm sure Catherine needs to get home to her family, you can't expect her to look after you, I'm your aunty, come on Sara."

Catherine made a quick decision. "Look, this must be hard for you I'm sure, but Sara has already lost one set of parents now she's lost Liz, I think we should just let Sara go home with me if that's what she wants, I don't mind, I know it may seem inappropriate but I really don't think taking her to a house that will be full of memories of Liz is the best way to go."

Carrie nodded, "Okay, but just for tonight, Liz and I may not have always gotten along perfectly but I know she wanted me to look after Sara after she died, and I intend to honour her wish."

Sara looked like she wanted to say something rude but was cut off by Catherine, "Okay then, I'll bring Sara around tomorrow before I go to work."

Carrie nodded. "Okay, I can deal with that." She kissed Sara's forehead. "Good night Sara, goodnight Ms. Willows."

-

"You can't stay with me any longer." Catherine told Sara the next day.

"Look your aunty wants custody, and she'll get it because, one you're legally related, two I was an exotic dancer, which is just a fancy term for a stripper really, they would never give me custody, plus I don't think you would want to live here anyway, Eddie and I fight a lot it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for you.

Sara sat there staring at Catherine, part of her knew she only wanted to live with Catherine because she wanted her attention, after all who didn't want the attention of the gorgeous 27 year old. Sara knew it was illegal though, for her and Catherine to be together, and anyway Catherine was straight wasn't she? She was married after all. But she still wanted to spend as much time with Catherine as possible.

Sara sighed. "Okay Catherine I will go and live with my aunt."

-

It was the last day of school. Almost a year had passed since Liz had died, and Sara was getting used to the idea of living with Carrie but she still didn't particularly like it. Catherine and Sara were sitting together in the classroom.

"How is Carrie? Are you going anywhere for the holidays?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Yeah, for some random reason Carrie wants to DRIVE up to Ohio and Michigan and all that, apparently she has family there or something. I'll have to tell you about it next year after school starts again." Sara responded happily.

Catherine got nervous, "I don't think you can do that Sara?"

Sara got an upset look on her face and started to question her. "Why not? How come?"

Catherine looked upset. "I'm sorry Sara, I'm changing jobs, I'm going back to school, I'm going to become a CSI, I want to help bring people justice.

Sara started to cry. "EVERYONE LEAVES ME!" She yelled, partially sobbing.

Catherine grabbed Sara and wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. "I'm sorry Sara." She whispered.

Sara looked her in the eye. Sara quickly leant forward and kissed Catherine quickly on the lips. "I love you Miss. Willows." She cried, before quickly running out the door. It took Catherine a moment to register what had happened. She couldn't believe it, had Sara just done that. Catherine shuddered, Sara was only 15. She decided it was probably a good thing she was leaving. She stood up and quickly ran after Sara, but it was too late Sara was long gone.

-

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N**Okay, so here you are! The first chapter, I hope it's okay. I really like it, There will be one more chapter in the past (although not as far back as this) before we move more to present times.

Also just one more note 'Cate' is pronounced just the same as Kate, incase your wondering.

Also, in this story there is a 12 year age gap, that fits in with the episode where Catherine is 16 when the movie jaws came out.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 18 and Catherine 30.

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I owned CSI, that's what I asked Santa Claus for but unfortunately I didn't get it, so I'll have to deal with just writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

-

An 18 year old Sara sat in her house curled up. Her neighbor sitting with her. 

"Don't worry Sara, the cops will be here soon, they'll find out who did this to Carrie, I promise." Tasha her old, next door neighbor tried to comfort her.

There was a knock at the door. Sara opened it. A middle aged man was standing there. 

"Hello, Miss Sidle is it? I'm captain Jim Brass and these are the two CSI's who will be on this case, CSI Grissom and CSI…" Jim began but was cut off.

"Cate?" Sara asked quietly.

Catherine who had been on the phone had just stepped up to the door.

"Sara?" Catherine responded her voice questioning.

"Oh Miss Willows!" Sara cried out launching herself at Catherine. "It's so horrible!" Sara continued, "I don't know what happened!"

Sara had started sobbing against Catherine's shoulder. Catherine led Sara out to her car as calmly as possible. All Catherine could here was random mumblings of "stabbed…shopping…all my fault…should have been home…Catherine…Carrie gone." 

Catherine sat for about 15 minutes holding Sara close. "Sara," Catherine began softly, "I'm going to take you to the police station okay? I need you to tell the people there what happened, okay?" She asked quietly.

"Why can't I just tell you Cate?" Sara asked.

Catherine sighed. "I'm not going to be able to be the CSI on this case because I know you." 

Sara looked upset. "ME? What? Why would I kill the only thing left in my life, she was my best friend! We got along so much better the last two years. Carrie and I never fight anymore!"

Catherine grimaced. "Sara the point is I believe you, but I can't be biased in an investigation like this, otherwise any evidence can be totally dismissed which would jeopardize any chance we have of putting the person who did this behind bars."

Sara nodded. "Okay. Will you wait for me outside though? Please?"

Catherine nodded and closed the car door. She quickly headed over to talk to Grissom and Brass. 

"What was that about Catherine?" Jim asked.

"Sorry Jim," she apologized. "I'm going to have to be taken off the case. I met Sara when she was 14, I taught her English class for a year. I only taught for one year and that was the year. She is amazingly clever, although the only class she ever really applied herself to was science although occasionally she would work hard in English. She could have been working at a much higher standard in all her classes except science, although, that was when she was 14, I have no idea about what she's like now."

"Thank-you for being honest Catherine, I'll talk to your supervisor and get you taken off." Jim replied.

-

Catherine sat outside the interrogation room waiting for Sara to come out. Ivy Johnston walked towards her and stopped when she reached her. 

"Cath, your friend, the girl, ummm…Sara, she's good to go, we have footage of her at the mall at least two hours either side of the time TOD, so she can go home when she gets out." Ivy told her.

"Thanks Ivy, for doing it so quickly, I really want to get her home." Catherine responded smiling in relief. 

Ivy was about to continue the conversation but was cut off by an angry Sara storming out of the interrogation room. 

Catherine quickly walked over and pulled Sara into a hug. "Hey Sara, are you ok? They weren't too hard?" Catherine asked, Sara didn't say anything, just nodded into Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine started leading Sara out the door, "Sssh Sara, I'm going to take you to my house okay? Because you can't go home and I don't want you at a hotel by yourself okay?" Sara didn't respond but allowed the shorter woman to guide her out.

-

Five minutes of silence in the car made Sara speak. "Your husband, Eddie right? Will he mind me staying because I really don't want to be in the way."

Catherine laughed. "Sara, Eddie and I broke up a year ago, he was cheating on me." 

Sara sighed and I spoke. "Oh I'm sorry Cate, I didn't know. So it will be just you an me 'ey?" 

Catherine laughed for the second time. "No, my daughter Lindsey, she's three years old. She's the most adorable girl on the planet." Catherine's eyes had lit up as she spoke about her daughter and Sara couldn't help but smile at how much Catherine loved Lindsey. 

Catherine continued. "My mom will be there too. Actually no, my sister was watching her today, so my sister will be there when we get there."

There was another five minutes of silence before the two women pulled up to Catherine's house.

Catherine hoped out and locked her door, she led Sara up to her front door. They entered. 

Catherine walked to the couch. She quickly shook Nancy awake. 

"Nance," she whispered, "my friend Sara is staying the night so if she's up when you get up, and I'm not, don't freak out okay?"

Nancy who was still half asleep mumbled, but loud enough for Sara to here. "Is she your girlfriend?" Sara smiled.

Catherine blushed, "no she's not," she hissed, "she's only 18." Catherine who had been facing Nancy didn't see Sara's smile fade.

-

Sara was woken up later that morning to the sound of a giggling child. Walking numbly down the stairs she entered the kitchen. Catherine grinned. "Hi Sara, want bacon and eggs?" 

Sara thought for a moment then smiled. "Yeah why not."

Lindsey who had been sitting at the bench with Nancy tried to whisper but was loud enough for Catherine and Sara to hear. "Arnie Nancy, who dat?"

Catherine and Sara smiled and Nancy giggled. "That's mommys friend, Lindsey; she's probably going to stay for a few days ok? Her name is Sara."

Lindsey nodded and spoke again. "Heyo Sawra. I is Lindsey, I am free. Hows oldst are yous?" 

Sara grinned and the gorgeous little girl. "Hi Lindsey, nice to meet you, I'm 18 years old."

Lindsey's eyes widened. "Wows! You is old."

Sarah laughed, and Nancy who had been drinking at the time choked on her orange juice from laughing so much, Catherine didn't react though. Sara spoke in a stage whisper "Your mommy is older."

Lindsey's eyes widened. "NO!" She gasped. "Mommy not old." Lindsey wrapped herself around one of Sara's legs and wouldn't let got. "Say mommy not old. Say it." Lindsey said as threateningly as a little three year old could. 

Sara laughed at Lindsey and spoke, "Lindsey your mommy isn't old at all okay?" She turned to Catherine, "you have such a gorgeous daughter," she complimented, "very protective."

-

Later on while Lindsey was having a nap Sara and Catherine sat on the couch facing each other.

"Stay! Sara it's only 2 weeks." Catherine argued.

"Cate, I'll be in the way, you don't need an extra person, I'm going to college in two weeks anyway." Sara replied.

"Exactly Sara, trust me, you don't need to be staying in a casino or hotel, and you can't go back to your house yet, it's still a crime scene. Just stay!"

"Cate, you already have to look after Lindsey, you don't need to look after me as well." Sara snapped back.

Both women were silent for a minute. "Do you have a job?" Catherine asked suddenly.

Sara looked confused for a moment. "No. It finished yesterday, because I wanted to spend my last two weeks with C…with Carrie." Sara finished stuttering slightly.

Catherine looked at Sara. "You can cry if you want to." 

Sara got a slightly ashamed look on her face. "It's weak to cry."

Catherine looked horrified. "No it's not! Anyway you cried earlier. You can cry if you need to, I'm not going to run away." 

Sara just shrugged but Catherine could see the tears building in her eyes. Catherine reached for Sara's hand and caressed it softly. Sara started to cry and lent into Catherine. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara in a hug. 

After a few minutes Catherine spoke. "So will you stay?"

Sara, who was crying, sighed and said "yeah."

-

"Catherine." Sara whined into the phone. "Lindsey won't go to sleep, she's crying so much." Sara had agreed to stay with the Willows for the following two weeks and she looked after Lindsey each night while Catherine was at work. 

"Alright Sara, what have you tried?" Catherine asked.

"She had some warm milk, I red her a bed time story, I turned her light off, I kept her light on, bedroom door open, bedroom door closed, I tried leaving her, I tried leaving her, I tried staying with her. She just won't go to sleep." An exasperated Sara said.

Catherine thought for a moment. "You didn't sing a lullaby did you? That always puts her to sleep." 

"A what?" Sara asked sounding confused.

It was Catherine's turn to be confused. "You don't know what a lullaby is?"

Sara spoke as though she thought Catherine was crazy. "Should I?" 

Catherine sighed. "I guess not," she began and darkly muttered only just loud enough for Sara to here "not with parents like yours anyway."

Sara grimaced into the phone but didn't say anything.

Catherine continued. "A lullaby, like a soft song, can you just improvise one please? I promise that will put her to sleep."

Sara nodded, then realized Catherine couldn't see her. 

"Yeah I'll try. G'night Cate."

"Night Sara." 

After hanging the phone up Sara walked up stairs to Lindsey's room. She walked in. Lindsey was a sleep. Sara couldn't help but sigh at the irony of it. Creeping over she kissed Lindsey's forehead. "Good night Lindsey, sleep tight."

-

Two weeks had passed and Sara was regretting having to leave. All her feelings she had for her teacher that she had compressed and hidden away had come back and hit her full force. It was the last night Sara was staying, so the two women were sitting on opposite couches.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Cate." Sara said softly. 

Catherine grinned. "It was no problem Sara, you're welcome here anytime, holidays, middle of the year, any time okay? Lindsey loves you and you're my friend, so what kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you stay." 

Sara moved and sat next to Catherine on the couch. "I love Lindsey too," she said quietly, "and I love you Cate," Sara said grabbing Catherine's hand quickly.

Catherine sighed. "Sara sweetheart, you're only 18. You're still young, you're about to go off to college. Trust me you don't want this or need this."

Sara's face fell and she dropped Catherine's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry Catherine. I…it's just that this is what I wanted but…If you don't want it."

Catherine smiled softly and lifted Sara's face up. "Sara it's not about whether I want it or not, it's about what's best for you, an 18 year old definitely doesn't need a 30 year old girlfriend okay? Look we'll discuss this in 5 or 6 years, if you are still interested then we can talk okay, I can't guarantee anything but we'll talk, okay?" 

Sara nodded, but a few tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Catherine smiled sadly. She stood up. "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Sara. I'm sorry." Catherine kissed Sara on the forehead, before walking to bed.

Little did Catherine know, that it would be that moment, the kiss Catherine had placed on Sara's head that would make Sara fall even harder for her. 

-

The next morning Sara got up early so she could make breakfast for Catherine and Lindsey.

Lindsey was up before Catherine and came tottering down the stairs into the kitchen.

Sara picked Lindsey up and placed her on her hip. Lindsey gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. "Mowrnin Sawar." Lindsey muttered sleepily. "What's yous doin'?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"I'm making breakfast for you and your mommy because I'm going…I'm going on holidays for a while, but I'll be back okay, I promise." Sara said softly.

Lindsey looked upset. "I donst wants yous to go!" She yelled. Sara took Lindsey over to the table. 

"I'm sorry Linds, but I need to go, I will be going to school, but I'll be back at Christmas okay?" Sara told her, "Christmas will be soon, alright?"

Catherine came down stairs just as Sara was dishing up pancakes. Catherine smiled. "Wow Sara, it's gorgeous, they look so delicious." Sara couldn't help but wish Catherine would add 'and so do you' to the end of that statement. 

Sara smiled. "I'm glad Lindsey helped me. She a great little cook." Sara told Catherine seriously but winked at her.

Catherine looked over to the pouting three year old. "Are you okay Lindsey?" Catherine asked.

Lindsey looked sullen. "When's Cistmass mommy?"

Catherine looked confused but answered anyway. "Not for a lon…" had Catherine been paying attention she would have seen her making motions for her to stop, unfortunately Catherine didn't notice it. "long time."

Lindsey glared at Sara. "Yous lied!" She yelled, "you said dat Cistmass was soons, you said dat youst be home soon! Yous lied!" Lindsey threw herself at Sara her chubby little fists hitting her legs.

Sara picked her up. "Hey sweetheart. Sssh, I didn't lie, I said it would feel like no time okay? I promise I will come home soon." Sara held Lindsey, petting her hair soothingly.

Catherine just watched on in interest. She had been about to yell at Lindsey for hitting Sara, but after seeing Sara dealing with it, she just left it.

-

"Byebye Sawra," Lindsey cried at the airport. "I miss yous."

Sara smiled, but she too was crying. "I'll miss you Linds. Look after your mommy for me okay? Be a big girl okay, mommy needs your help more than she says." Sara responded giving Lindsey a huge hug. 

Sara moved to Catherine. "I'm going to miss you Ms. Willows." Sara told Catherine crying, but with a cheeky voice, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you too Sara," Catherine responded starting to cry. "You're coming to Las Vegas for Christmas right?" 

Sara grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-

**A/N**

YAY! Sorry it took so long to update, the middle of the chapter was really hard to write. 

I was so amazed when I saw I had 16 Reviews! Thank you sooooooooooo much!

I would love it if everyone reviewed again it would mean so much to me. My friend who writes Harry Potter said my story was good but I should expect to get many more reviews than 3 or 4 so when I had 16. WOW!

Thanks to everyone who put me on their alerts or favourites, that was cool too!

I really want to know what you thought of my portrayal of Sara, she is quite different to what she's like in the show. Part of it is that she's still incredibly young. And everything that happened is quite fresh. In my portrayal of Sara I always worry I've made her too open about what happened to her, but I convinced myself that Sara trusts Cath now because she met her when she was 14. But I really would like a 2nd or a 16th opinion. 

Also wondering, I would really like a beta reader. Preferably an American, so they can help me American-ize my words. Because there are a lot of different spellings in Australia. I have enough trouble remembering to spell 'mom' or 'mommy' because in Australia it's spelt 'mum' or 'mummy'. So I can barely remember that, so I'm not going to remember any of the others. So if you're interested please let me know.

Also. I'm on holidays over Easter (so the next 4 days) So unfortunately there won't be anymore updates for about a week. However! Apart from that I'm on school holidays for the 10 days after that so you should get a few updates over that period of time.

Have a great holidays everybody. When I get back I want to find lots of reviews. (that's my easter present from you guys) 

i.love.you.miss


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 19 and Catherine 30. (It seems that the age gap has gotten smaller but really all it is that Sara had her birthday in September after we saw our characters last and Catherine's birthday isn't until May or something.

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I owned CSI, that's what I asked Santa Claus for but unfortunately I didn't get it, so I'll have to deal with just writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

-break 1-

"Mooooooooom!" A three year old Lindsey Willows moaned. "When wills Sawra come? Istn't it 'most Cistmass time?"

Catherine grinned at her gorgeous daughter. "Don't whine Lindsey, it's not going to make Sara come any faster." Catherine told her daughter as they waited at the airport for Sara to arrive. Although Lindsey knew Sara would arrive soon, she didn't seem to grasp that Christmas was not for a week but Sara would be arriving in less than 5 minutes.

Catherine's train of thought was interrupted by a screeching Lindsey. "Wook mommy! Dare is Sawra." Lindsey started jumping up and down. "Sawra! Sawra!" She yelled.

Sara spotted them and walked over. "Hi Lindsey!" Sara exclaimed picking Lindsey up for a cuddle.

Lindsey began to chatter a mile a minute. "I good. Hows you?" Lindsey asked but didn't leave time to respond. "I so happys you home. I missted you! It tookst forever it wasn'ts quick likes you said." Lindsey tightly wrapped her arms around Sara's neck. Sara grinned.

She walked a few steps further and embraced Catherine. "Hello Cate," she whispered softly.

Catherine smiled at how care-free and happy Sara looked. "Hello Sara, how's Harvard been so far?"

Sara grinned. "It's great, sure it's a lot of work, and I mean a lot but it's sooooo much fun, I have some great friends too."

Catherine laughed, "I'm glad to hear that, but I'm even gladder that you came, I was worried you'd be so bogged down with work, or alternatively you'd choose to stay with friends."

Sara smiled. "How could I let down my two favourite girls."

Catherine blushed slightly but Lindsey looked incredibly excited. "I is your favourites?" Both Catherine and Sara laughed.

Sara rubbed her nose against Lindsey's tiny one. "Of course you are, nobody else managed to be close to as adorable as you are Linds."

Lindsey grinned proudly and said "I is ador'bubble!"

-break 2-

Sara and Catherine had finally managed to get Lindsey to sleep. They were standing together in the kitchen. Catherine was washing the dishes that they had used for dinner, and Sara drying them.

"So from what you said earlier Harvard's a lot of fun?" Catherine asked trying to sound more relaxed than she was feeling. Really she just wanted to ask Sara if she had a girlfriend, but wasn't sure how to do it, and with Sara pressed quite close to her as they did the dishes made it even harder.

"Yeah, I'm sharing a dorm with a really cool girl, her names Rose and we get along great, and then a couple of guys and girls I met when I played in this random softball game that people were playing. It's so much fun." Sara chattered. Sara spoke for another five minutes and one name kept coming up.

_Rose._

-break 3

A bouncing Lindsey woke Sara up on Christmas morning. Catherine slowly entered the room after Lindsey who was jumping up and down on Sara's bed in the guest room yelling "GET UP! IT'S CISTMASS! GETS UP SAWRA!"

Sara slowly awoke her hair a mess and her eyes barely open. Catherine couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Sara looked. She mentally slapped herself. She wasn't allowed to think of Sara like that, she was only 19.

Sara smiled sleepily. "Good morning Lindsey, 'morning Cate." Sara yawned.

"Good morning Sara, sorry about Lindsey waking you up so early, I couldn't keep her out of your room."

Sara laughed. "Don't worry about it Cate, if I hadn't wanted to be woken up so early on Christmas morning then I would have stayed at school with Rose."

Catherine stiffened at the mention of Rose but Sara who had turned to talk to Lindsey didn't notice.

"Mommy can I open presents now? Please, please, please, please please?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine grinned again, "not until we get to Nanna's house remember?"

Lindsey sighed, "otay."

Sara got out of bed but whispered in Lindsey's ear, a grin on her face "I think you could open one of the presents I got you now."

Lindsey smiled. "Please can I mommy? Please?"

Catherine smiled, "alright, but just one okay?"

Lindsey nodded and ran out or the room to sit in the living room by the Christmas tree.

Catherine and Sara laughed at the over-eager little girl.

"One of?" Catherine asked Sara "as in implying more than one was bought?"

Sara grinned embarrassed. "I never had a little brother or sister to buy Christmas presents for and when I went shopping with Rose who had to buy a present for her niece she insisted I come along and it was great. I was just so sure Lindsey would love it, I wanted to buy just about everything in the store but Rose wouldn't let me, she said it was way too much for a Christmas present, and considering the fact that Rose has 3 nieces 2 nephews and a whole bunch of younger cousins I decided to trust Rose and not buy anymore."

Catherine silently sighed. Four times Rose's name had come up in the space of 30 seconds. Catherine felt sick. She knew Sara should move on that was what she needed. After all she was much too old for Sara, but it didn't stop it from hurting every time Sara said the name Rose.

Sara continued. "I think we should probably get down stairs before Linds bursts from excitement."

Catherine smiled softly, and held her hand out for Sara to take. Sara grinned and grabbed it, using Catherine's weight to pull herself off the bed.

As soon as Sara was up Catherine seemed to realise she was holding Sara's hand and dropped it like she had been burnt. Sara felt confused but didn't say anything.

Together they walked down the stairs and into the living room. Sara walked over and handed Lindsey a small box wrapped in bright red and gold Christmas paper.

Lindsey tore into the paper eagerly and opened the box. She gasped. "Oooooh," she exclaimed, "it's so purtty."

"What is it sweetheart?" Catherine asked the three year old.

"A bwacelet mommy. It has a 'L' on it. A 'L' for Lindsey!" Lindsey exclaimed excitedly.

Sara laughed, "I thought you would like it sweetheart, would you like me to help you put it on?"

Lindsey nodded and ran over to Sara eagerly. Sara unclasped it and placed it on Lindsey's wrist. "Thankoo, thankoo, thankoo Sara!" Lindsey cried out hugging Sara around the neck as tightly as possible.

-break 4-

Sara sat with Catherine and Lindsey on one couch facing Nancy, Catherine's mother Lily, Jeremy Nancy's son, and Nancy's husband who's name Sara couldn't quite remember.

"So you attend Harvard?" Lily questioned the girl sitting across from her.

"Yes I do ma'am, I'm in my first year, and the course is very challenging." Sara responded as calmly as she could, trying to give this woman the impression of a confidant and pleasant young woman. Sara wasn't sure why she felt the need to impress Catherine's mother, but at the moment she didn't have time to think about it, she was just trying to focus on answering Lily's questions.

Lily was silent for a moment before speaking again. "What course are you taking?"

Catherine groaned and shot a look at Nancy as if to say 'help me!'

Nancy spoke before Sara had a chance to respond. "Mom, why don't you and I go do the dishes, Cath can come and help." Lily looked as though she was about to refuse but Catherine and Nancy grabbed her arms and led her to the kitchen.

Sara and Nancy's husband sat holding Lindsey and the 1 year old Jeremy respectively. They were both silent before the man spoke.

"I'm not sure anyone actually mentioned it but I'm Paul." The man Sara could now safely identify as Paul said.

Sara laughed and grinned. "Oh good. I don't mean that because your name is Paul but the fact that no-one actually introduced us, I felt horrible that I couldn't remember your name."

Paul laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it, with all these Flynn's it's hard to keep up with them, after all Lily is incredibly protective of her daughters, I wouldn't worry about all of Lily's questions she just wanted to make sure you're suitable for her eldest daughter."

Sara blushed. "Why…why would I need to be suitable for Cate, I mean we're not dating or anything."

Paul looked flustered "Oh, I'm sorry, Nancy seemed to be under the impression the two of you were dating, I'm sorry for assuming, but it seemed as though Lily thought you were dating as well, I've only ever seen her like that once – when she did the exact same thing to me!"

Sara laughed. "Right, well I'm going to go and get Catherine, I think it's time we went home if Lindsey's fallen asleep."

Paul nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you Sara."

"Nice to meet you to Paul, thanks for being so honest."

Paul grinned sheepishly. "Nancy says it a fault but as long as you don't tell I won't tell."

_Meanwhile in the kitchen._

"Mother!" Catherine hissed. "What is your problem? Just leave Sara alone. She's just a kid! What does it matter is she's at Harvard or a local college? It doesn't make a difference.

Nancy had walked over to the sink and had begun washing the dishes, hoping to avoid the argument.

"I just wanted to make sure she's suitable Catherine dear." Lily said calmly facing her eldest daughter.

"Suitable!" Catherine muttered angrily "I'm not 7 mom! I'm 30! It's not like I'm datin…"

Catherine whirled round to glare at Nancy. "You told mom I liked her didn't you!"

"Err no." Nancy stuttered nervously.

"Your eyes tell a different story." Catherine mumbled angrily.

Nancy sighed. "How do you do that? My eyes can't really give me away can they?"

Catherine smiled lightly. "I'm your big sister, I have the amazing talent of being able to tell when you're lying. But that's changing the subject, how could you tell mom that!" Catherine turned back to Lily. "And how could you question Sara like that, the poor thing!"

Lily and Nancy sighed. Lily spoke first. "Cath…honey it wasn't like that, I just wanted to know more about this 'date' you were bringing for Christmas lunch and Nancy got a guilty look on her face, you know she can't keep a secret and is a horrible liar. And I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to protect you, you and Lindsey."

"Look I don't need to be protected okay? Sara's not interested in me," Catherine told them seriously, well not anymore she added to herself. "I'm pretty sure she's got a girlfriend at Harvard anyway, so it doesn't matter, just cut the questions. Okay?"

The other two women sighed but nodded. Catherine walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they had all been sitting earlier.

All three heard Paul say "Nancy says it's a fault but as long as you don't tell, I won't tell."

Catherine grinned. "What does Nancy say is a fault of yours?"

Sara laughed and Paul looked flustered so Sara decided to speak for him. "Nothing you need to worry about Cate, come on, Lindsey's asleep let's go home."

Catherine nodded, and went around saying goodnight to everyone. Sara merely nodded in everyone's direction, mumbled a quiet "goodnight," and left with Catherine.

-break 5-

A week had passed and Sara was upset because she had to leave. Both Lindsey and Catherine were incredibly important to her and she didn't know what she'd do without them.

It was the night before she was leaving and she was on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night when she heard crying. Crying that was coming from Catherine's room. Sara instantly moved into Catherine's room to see what she could do to help the blonde woman.

Catherine was lying curled up in a ball her arms wrapped around her legs. Sara immediately gathered the shorter woman in her arms. "Ssssh baby," Sara soothed. "It's all going to be okay. I promise."

Catherine looked up with tearful eyes. "How can you promise that? It's been two years since Eddie and I split and nothing has gone right! Nothing!"

Sara looked upset. "So me coming back into your life was horrible was it? Or Lindsey managing to make it to age 3 then 4, when so many other children don't? How is that bad?"

Catherine pulled away from Sara. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "It's just hard."

Sara wrapped her arms comfortingly around the older woman, and together they fell asleep calmly.

**A/N I'm kinda sad only 9 reviews for this chapter, when I got 17 for the last chapter.**

**I worked really hard to get this early. So I would appreciate it if you took the time to use a measley few seconds to review.**

**Please don't kill me for putting Rose in the story we'll be seeing a bit more of her in the ext few chapters, and if I don't get enough reviews I'll put Sara and rose together –as a couple- forever.**

**You know why I got this out early because of one particular reviewer. Chelsee6. Her review was great. So if you feel like thanking her you should totally, and really you should- you should got to her profile and read her storied, particularly the 7 deadly sins story. Probably the best ever Cath\Sara story.**

**Oh yeah I never got a beta reader. Please someone volunteer. I would really like a beta reader.**

Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing.)

Cate. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Cate," Sara said over the phone

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 20 and Catherine 31. (It seems that the age gap has gotten smaller but really all it is that Sara had her birthday in September after we saw our characters last and Catherine's birthday isn't until May or something.)

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I owned CSI, that's what I asked Santa Claus for but unfortunately I didn't get it, so I'll have to deal with just writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

"Hey Cate," Sara said over the phone.

"Hey Sara, how are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" Sara asked hoping to avoid a certain topic.

"I'm good. Lindsey misses you." Catherine responded.

Sara sighed, this was leading exactly where she didn't want it to. "Yeah. I miss her too."

"We really hoped that you would have come over at some stage through the Summer." Catherine responded honestly. "But you're still coming for Christmas aren't you?"

Sara sighed. This was exactly what she had been hoping to avoid. "I dunno Cate, I mean…well Rose wants to spend Christmas together and I can't exactly ask you to house my girlfriend as well as me can I?"

Catherine thought about it, she really, really wanted to see Sara, and so did Lindsey, but that would mean seeing Sara with someone else. "Of course you can Sara, I'm your friend and I want to meet this mysterious Rose we've heard all about."

Sara grinned. She couldn't wait to see Lindsey, but she wasn't sure about seeing Catherine. It was going to be complicated seeing a woman she had had feelings for since she was 14, but staying with her girlfriend who she had been going out with for 6 months. "Rose said she'd like to meet you too, but I wasn't sure you'd have enough room, she said something along the lines of 'I want to meet Catherine and Lindsey some time, I mean they're practically your family aren't they?'"

Catherine sighed. This was going to be way too hard. "Alright well I will have rooms for both you and Rose, so you have any idea around what day you'll be able to get here?"

"No idea, haven't booked a flight obviously but I'll let you know within a week."

_-break 6-_

It was Christmas Eve day and Lindsey and Catherine were waiting for Sara and Rose.

Sara and Rose had just come out to meet Catherine and Lindsey when something hit Sara and knocked her off her feet. Rose looked frightened for a moment before she heard giggling coming from Sara and what ever had knocked her over.

Sara was still on the ground when Catherine managed to run over. She stopped when she saw that Lindsey and Sara were ok. She turned to face Rose.

"Hello." She greeted Rose. "I'm Catherine, and you must be Rose."

Rose stared at the beautiful blonde. When Sara had said Catherine 31 she had assumed she would look a lot older and a lot less…well feminine for lack of better word. Catherine didn't look any older than 25.

"Hi." She responded slightly rudely. "Pleasure to meet you."

Catherine just raised an eyebrow.

Both turned to Sara and Lindsey as they stood up. "Great, you two have met now I don't need to do names do I?," She didn't wait for them to respond. She turned to Rose. "And this little terror is Lindsey. Lindsey this is my…friend…Rose."

Sara felt bad about only calling Rose her friend, but she wasn't sure what Lindsey understood about relationships.

Rose smiled at Lindsey but inside she was fuming, why hadn't Sara told Lindsey she was her girlfriend? "Hi Lindsey." She said squatting down to the 5 year olds height. "My name is Rose, it's nice to meet you."

Lindsey blushed and ran around to hide behind Catherine's leg.

All three adults were slightly confused but no-one mentioned it. "Right well, we good to go?"

"Yes Miss. Willows!" Sara said saluting her, making Catherine blush but smile.

Rose was fuming again. Why did they have to be so flirty with each other, it was going to really get on her nerves.

Together all four walked out of the airport and to Catherine's car.

_-break 7-_

Later that night Catherine was getting up to get a drink from the kitchen when a voice spoke.

"She's dating me you know?" The voice snarled.

Catherine raised her left eyebrow. "That's nice Rose, I did think we had established that when I invited her _girlfriend_ to stay at _my_ house."

"Did you guys once date? Are you dating and I'm some sick experiment of yours and hers? Here I was thinking I was coming to meet a mother-like figure to Sara, and I find you, I mean do you guys stop flirting?" Rose snapped her face red with anger.

Catherine rolled her eyes and moved a little bit closer to Rose. "Do you want to know how and when I met Sara? She was a 14 year old kid, and she had been through so much crap and I was her English teacher. I was her best friend, I know more about Sara than any other person has, except perhaps her adoptive mom Liz, who's dead. Geez, I'm 12 years older than her for gods sake, so news flash kid – Get over yourself."

Rose looked mad and took a step closer to Catherine. "You don't know jack shit about Sara's past."

Catherine laughed. "You think you know more about Sara's past then I do. What a laugh. "What's her moms name?" She continued.

"Easy it's Lauren."

"No, Laura. What's her dad's name?"

"I don't remember ok." Rose responded.

"It was Robert."

"Just because you know her parents names doesn't mean anything, you slut."

Catherine's eyes narrowed dramatically. "Shut the hell up you stupid bitch. Just because I look nice, am successful and get along with your girlfriend, does NOT give you the right to call me a slut. I suggest you get the hell out of my house. NOW! I'll tell Sara what happened in the morning and she can stay with me, her family, or she can go off with you her petty and jealous girlfriend."

Rose swung her fist and hit Catherine's jaw. A figure quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed Rose. "What the HELL do you think you were doing Rose, get the hell out!" Sara yelled at Rose. "I can't believe you would hit Catherine, maybe she said horrible things as well but it doesn't give you the right to get violent. I don't ever want to see you again."

"B..bu…but." Rose stammered.

"NO!" Sara growled. "This is Catherine's house and you can't be here."

"Fine!" Rose screamed storming out of the house angrily and slamming the door.

Sara looked over to Catherine who had almost completely collapsed after Rose had slammed the door. She quickly moved over to Catherine and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright Cate? Sweetheart where did she hit you? Can you tell me please?" Sara practically begged.

Catherine who had started crying looked to Sara. "She didn't hurt me Sar, not really, it's just…just" Catherine struggled to speak "it just brought me back to…to when I was…when I was with Eddie." She mumbled.

Sara gasped. "Oh Cate, I'm so sorry, I…I didn't know he hit you." Sara gathered Catherine into her arms. "You poor baby, he…he didn't ever hit Lindsey did he?"

Catherine shook her head. "Nah, he may have been a bastard and a pig, but he would never have hit Lindsey, ever. I knew about his girlfriends, but I couldn't take him away from Lindsey, but when he…when he hit me, well that was the last straw. That's why we broke up."

Sara crossed her legs and pulled Catherine onto her lap. Catherine sobbed into Sara's shoulder. Sara mindlessly played with Catherine's hair. The two fell asleep, happy in each others embrace.

_-break 8-_

"Mommy, Sara. Wake up!" Lindsey Willows cried out shaking both women awake.

Sara woke up first and smacked her head on the wall she had been leaning on.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. Lindsey giggled. "Why is mommy on your lap Sara?"

Sara blushed. "I err…I'm not sure Linds, how about I take her to bed okay? And then we'll make some pancakes for breakfast."

Lindsey giggled again. "Okay!"

Sara stood up slowly carrying Catherine in her arms. She buckled slightly under the weight, even if Catherine didn't way much she was still quite heavy to be trying to carry up the stairs.

Sara gently put Catherine down on her bed and crept out of the room.

_-break 9-_

"Want a beer?" Catherine asked Sara casually, on her last nigh in Las Vegas before she had to return to school.

"Yeah, sure." Sara responded sitting on the couch.

Catherine bought some beer out for them to drink.

_3 hours later (and quite a bit of alcohol)_

Catherine and Sara were sitting quite close to each other on the couch.

"I don't want to go back to school." Sara whined. "At least I'm not roommates with Rose like I was a year and a half ago but I still have quite a few classes with her." Sara continued placing her hand on Catherine's hand.

At the same time the two women lent in….

_-break 10-_

**Mwahahahahahahahahahaha****!!**

Now you have to review to see what happens…

I was impressed with the number of reviews for the last chapter though, 25 I think.

I'm so sorry it took do long to update, a few things got in my way.

I sprained my wrist and fingers, therefore couldn't type for two weeks (or when I did it was at the rate of about 2 words a minute because I can't type with my left hand.

I was on camp for a few days.

So I apologise for the late update. Hopefully my next one will be up a bit faster.

i.love.you.miss


	5. Chapter 5

The two women lent forwards and their lips met in a passionate kiss

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 20, then 23 and Catherine 32 then 35.

**Disclaimer:** Yes I own CSI.smiles at weird looks Alright so only in my dreams do I own CSI,(isn't that close enough?) but then that would be pretty bad because most episodes would probably just be about Sara making out with Catherine.(or the other way around.)

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

_-who really cares what break it is?-_

The two women lent forwards and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sara pulled Catherine on top of her. Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Catherine asked Sara.

Sara didn't respond just pulled Catherine upstairs to the bedroom.

_-break __ummm….I don't actually know-_

When Sara woke up there was sunlight streaming through the windows. Her breath hitched as she realized she had a naked Catherine Willows lying next to her. She quickly got up and dressed as quietly as possible, so she would not disturb Catherine.

She left the house and called a cab. On her way to the airport she couldn't help but berate herself. Stupid Sidle she thought angrily, couldn't just keep your hands to yourself, Catherine said you had to be like at least 25 and you're only 21, of course not interested, she was just drunk. She probably doesn't ever want to see you again.

Sara sighed. This really was _not_ the way she wanted to remember her time with Catherine.

_-break something-_

It was going to be a 7 hour wait for Sara at the airport but luckily there was a space on an earlier flight.

On the plane an old woman sat down next to her. She seemed slightly familiar to Sara but she could have just been imagining. An hour into the flight Sara's mind drifted to Catherine and Lindsey, a few tears started to leak down her face.

"Here you are dear," the woman said handing her a hankie.

"Thankyou." Sara said shortly.

"I know it's not really any of my business, but are you okay?" The woman questioned. "Oh I'm Rita by the way."

Sara smiled politely. "I'm fine thank you Rita. I'm Sara, Sara Sidle."

The old woman smiled sadly. "Oh I know who you are dear. I doubt you would remember me but I was the judge at your adoptive mothers, sisters trial, umm her name was Carrie, it was five years ago."

Sara's eyes widened. "I knew I recognized you," she blushed, "sorry. I just got a shock when I realized who you were."

Rita smiled. "That's okay my dear. I just have one question for you."

Sara laughed lightly. "Okay. Shoot."

"I know you were upset. Was it an argument with the woman who came to the trial with you? The CSI? Catherine Willows?" Rita asked grinning slightly.

Sara's eyebrows shot up. "H..how did you know I…"

"Rather simple my dear, I may be old and need glasses, but I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at her and the way you looked back, I just thought perhaps, and you confirmed it." Rita explained now openly grinning.

"Maybe you should be the CSI not Catherine." Sara said laughing.

Rita laughed then spoke. "Now you're just trying to avoid the subject my dear."

Sara blushed. "Yeah probably. But I made a mistake and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well think very hard dear, because nothing is worse than losing the love of your life."

Sara spent the rest of the plane trip thinking about what the woman had said. Sara was suddenly jolted out of her reverie by Rita.

"Sara dear, we've arrived. Remember what I said."

Sara turned to talk to Rita but she was already gone.

By the time Sara reached her home at college there were two messages on her answering machine. She pressed play.

_-break umm (so sue me I suck at maths)-_

"Sara…" Catherine's hesitant voice began. "I…I'm sorry about what happened, please call back, let me know you got home safely. We can forget it happened. I just want to….I" Catherine sighed. "I won't call you back Sara, this is it, I made the first move now it's up to you, call me back if you can move on."

Sara held back a sob. Catherine really did want it to be over, she wasn't interested in a relationship with her obviously. Sara's thoughts were cut off by another voice.

"Hi Sara, it's Lindsey here. Call mom back please? She hasn't stopped crying since you left and you're the only one that makes her smile properly. I love you Sara."

Sara wanted to call back and scream at Catherine that she couldn't move on but her pride held her back. I'm not desperate so I don't need to act it she though calmly.

_-Meanwhile in LV-_

"Mommy" a quiet voice whispered.

Catherine turned to face her daughter, her eyes red with tears. "What do you need sweetie?" She asked. Lindsey started to say something but seemed to decided against it, instead she just wrapped her arms around her mothers waist and held on tight.

Catherine sighed and softly ran her hands through Lindsey's hair. I'm such an idiot she thought. Of course Sara would have left, she's only 21 why would she want to be with a 32 year old when she could have someone young and beautiful, when she could have someone who didn't have a child, and a not so great past.

"Are you sad because Sara is gone mommy?" Lindsey asked innocently like only six year olds can.

"Yeah, Sara and mommy…had a….argument, so mommy's sad just like you get sad when you have an argument with your friends, baby." Catherine responded quietly.

"You always tell me to make it better by saying sorry, can't you just do that?" Lindsey asked trying to help her mother.

"I already called Sara, so now if Sara wants to be friends she has to call me back. I'm sure she'll call back." Catherine told Lindsey trying to convince herself as well as Lindsey.

_-2and a half years later-_

An 8 year old Lindsey sat at her desk thinking about what she should write to Sara. She had stopped asking if Sara would call back over a year ago. She hated Sara a lot because she had upset her mother, but at the same time she knew that Sara was the only person that would ever make her mother truly happy.

She began her letter.

_Dear Sara._

_I hate you, but mommy loves you, even if she won't say so._

_I don't know what happened, but mommy has been sad since you left. _

_I don't understand how you could be so mean and leave Sara. You promised you would always come back, but you haven't. I don't understand what you and mommy did that made her sad and I don't understand why you don't just say sorry._

_I stopped wishing and asking that you would come home a year ago, when I was 7._

_I'm much bigger now and know that you've done what daddy did, just left me and mommy and that's why she's sad. At least daddy still visits._

_I wish you had never met mommy then she wouldn't be sad and she would be happy. _

_Goodbye._

_Lindsey._

Sara read the letter Lindsey had sent her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lindsey," she whispered to nobody. "I'm sorry I just couldn't be your mommy's friend I needed more."

Somebody behind Sara cleared their throat. Startled Sara jumped and turned around. She relaxed when she saw who it was, her best friend and roommate Chelsea Livingston.

"Hi Sara," Chelsea said grinning slightly.

"Hey Chelse," Sara began warily glancing at Chelsea's grin. "Do you need something?"

"Who's Lindsey? Who's her mother? I mean I never asked questions when Rose came back without you, I mean I didn't even know who you were going to visit, and Rose wasn't talking. I know you love somebody else but I totally did not know she had a kid." Chelsea spoke quickly not leaving much time for Sara to speak.

"Lindsey…well Lindsey is the most amazing child I've ever met she would be eight years old now." Sara began and Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Whoa, not only does this chick have a kid, the kid is eight, man the mom must be like at least 27 or 28. How old is the mom?"

Sara sighed. "Catherine is the most gorgeous, talented, wonderful woman I have ever met…" Sara sighed again "and she's 35 years old."

Chelsea's eyes widened. "Whoa, she's approaching 40. Sara, babe she's…" Chelsea though for a moment. "she's 12 years older than you!" She screeched at Sara.

Sara sighed again. "Here I was hoping you would be on my side with this Chelse, yes she's older, yes she's 12 years older than me, but it doesn't matter, I mean she only slept with me because she was completely and utterly drunk."

Chelsea's eyes widened again. "You slept with her!?" She screamed. "Whoa that's screwed up, I mean where did you meet her, I mean you don't have any siblings she could have been friends with, I doubt that she was friends with your parents if you actually tolerate her presence." Chelsea's eyes narrowed at Sara. "Where did you meet her?"

Sara blushed and muttered something to the ground.

"I didn't quite catch that Sar'" Chelsea responded sharply.

"She was my teacher." Sara mumbled only just loud enough for Chelsea to hear.

Chelsea was stunned. "Isn't that illegal?" She asked rhetorically.

"We didn't sleep together while I was a student, I slept with her two years ago. Catherine just helped me through a lot when I was 14, just after my adoptive mom Liz died, Catherine gave me heaps of support." Sara finished.

Chelsea looked incredibly shocked and Sara couldn't blame her, it was a lot to swallow.

_-break ummmmm?-_

"Catherine. Umm hi it's Sara here, well I called back. Well I umm guess that's kind of obvious." Sara rambled. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say I guess. I should have called earlier, but I couldn't. I really only called because I need to apologize myself. I hurt you by leaving and not saying goodbye and I hurt Lindsey badly. That wasn't fair, and for that I'm sorry, I promised Lindsey I wouldn't leave and I broke that promise. I don't doubt that you must hate me now. I did a horrible thing. I'm sorry."

Lindsey finished listening to the message. She rolled her eyes and presses delete. As if she was going to let her mother hear that message, as if she would let Sara hurt her mother again.

_-break something….yay time for author notes-_

**Okay so thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all those who felt bad for me spraining my wrist, I get the cast thingy off in 2 days so chapters should be longer from then on.**

**Kinda sad I only got 12 reviews, less than half of what I got for chapter 3. I love how everyone though Sara and Cath would be together yet, as if. They still have plenty of time to go until I put that in. The start bit, just a question, I've read other fics where they go into a lot more detail than that and I was wondering if that would have been better. Or if it was a good way to put it. **

**Wasn't Lindsey evil deleting the message like that. That's actually based off real events. After an argu****ment with one of my ex-girlfriends, my 5 year old sister heard a message she had left me, decided that the girlfriend had made me sad so she deleted the message, and I didn't find out for a year and a half. What can I say, I have a bizarre family. **

**I haven't decided whether or not to bring back Rose. Lemme know what you think, and what you liked about Chelsea.**

**I realized afterwards I had never explained what had happened to Carrie. I decided that her boyfriend had killed her, but he thought he was killing Sara, he got them mistaken. He wanted to kill Sara because he didn't want to marry into a family that had a gay person in it. So basically the boyfriend was an extreme homophobic.**

**Hope my writing wasn't too all over the place.**

**i.love.you.miss**

**A.K.A Cate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 25. Catherine 37

**Disclaimer:** Yes I own CSI.smiles at weird looks Alright so only in my dreams do I own CSI,(isn't that close enough?) but then that would be pretty bad because most episodes would probably just be about Sara making out with Catherine.(or the other way around.)

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

"Sidle." A sharp tone barked.

"Yes Tom?" Sara asked politely trying not to annoy her supervisor, they really never had gotten along very well.

"Gil Grissom has requested that you go to Las Vegas and solve a case about one of his rookies, she was shot on the job, anyway he requested you because he trusted you or something." Tom Samuels told her.

Sara choked on the water she was drinking and started spluttering.

"Las Vegas?" She questioned hoping she had heard wrong.

Tom sighed. "Yes Sidle. Las Vegas. I told Mr. Grissom that you would go and stay while, after all you were talking to me about a change of cities just yesterday."

The rest of the people who had been standing in what had been dubbed 'the rest room' much to some of the older CSI's annoyance -They complained every time they heard one of the younger CSI's or lab technicians refer to the breakroom as the rest room- turned to glare at Sara.

She was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What? What's wrong with 'Frisco?"

"Why're you leaving Sar?"

"Don't go Sara." A voice much quieter than the rest said, but Sara ignored them and turned to face Tom.

"I don't want to go to Las Vegas Tom." She commented as calmly as she could.

"Too bad Sara, I already said you would go, you leave in two days, you're not required to stay after you solve or finish, but you are required to go." Tom told Sara as he left.

"Why did you ask to leave?" Brianna Smith one of the lab technicians asked.

"I love you guys heaps, but it's been hard for me here, everyday is a struggle, however I don't really want to go to Las Vegas." Sara replied.

"So stay Sara." Ethan Wilkins commented.

"I want to Ethan, but I've been told I have to go. I'm sorry." Sara responded staring at the ground.

Brianna and Ethan left, leaving just one other person in the room with Sara.

"That's where_ she_ is, isn't it?" Emma, Sara's best friend and once lover asked.

"Em," Sara sighed.

Emma smiled. "Just tell me the truth Sar' the woman you love is in Vegas isn't she? that's why you choked on your water."

"Yes." Sara smiled sadly at her ex-girlfriend.

"How many years has it been since you saw her last?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Sara's curled up form.

"5 years ago. I called her last 3 years ago but she didn't call back so I assume she doesn't want to see me." Sara whispered.

"Then she's an idiot Sara." Emma said kissing Sara's forehead. "No-one in their right mind would give you up without a fight baby." Emma paused. "I feel so silly, what's her name?"

"Her name is Catherine. Catherine Willows." Sara told her.

Emma's eyes widened significantly. "Cat Willows? I met her at a blood splatter conference thing about 3 years ago." Emma laughed. "No wonder you picked her over me."

Sara sighed again. "Em, I didn't pick her over you, I just…"

Emma grinned. "Sara don't worry about it babe. I know you can't help who you love. Sure it hurt but I'm over it okay? I love you still, but it's different I love you like a friend or a sister okay? Don't feel guilty. Plus I'm with Chelsea now anyway"

Sara nodded. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

The red-headed woman laughed. "Your welcome sweetheart, now go and win the girl ok?"

Sara nodded a small amount of confidence returned to her.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" Sara asked reading a piece of paper as she entered the office.

Sara looked up and blushed. "She's out in the field," Catherine began sarcastically. "What are you doing here Sara? I haven't heard from you since that night."

"So now it's my fault?" Sara responded sharply. "Look Catherine, I'm not here to argue with you. I got sent here by your boss. Holly Gribbs was shot and I'm here to find out why Warrick Brown left the scene and who shot her."

Catherine sighed. "Great, so I get to work with you, I am so excited." She responded to Sara sarcastically.

"Look Catherine, most likely I will be gone with in the week, so can we just ignore what happened for a week please?" Sara asked.

Catherine strolled slowly over to Sara and moved close to her. "What if I don't want to forget?" She whispered.

Sara's breath caught in her throat. "What? You're the one who didn't call back."

Catherine took a step back. "I called you Sara. You never called back."

Sara looked upset. "Look I know two years was a long time but I was sure you didn't want to see me. I should have called sooner but I was afraid."

Catherine responded calmly. "You never called back Sara. I never spoke or heard your voice again after that night."

"I called you three years ago Catherine. To apologise. I swear."

"I'm sorry Sara, I don't know if I can believe you. I was seriously interested in continuing what we had but you up and left. I can't deal with that, you've broken my heart once and I'm not interested in having it happen again." Catherine replied sadly.

Sara looked as though she might cry but acted as though the conversation had happened. "Where can I find Warrick Brown, Catherine?"

Catherine shrugged. "Probably on one of the casinos on Blue Diamond Road."

Sara laughed sharply. "Catherine we're in Vegas. There are at least 10 large, very large casinos on Blue Diamond Road."

Catherine shrugged. "Sorry Sara, don't know any more than that."

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Three weeks had passed since Sara had originally arrived in Vegas. She had elected to take Holly's place on the team with gentle –or not so gentle in the case of Chelsea- pushing from Chelsea and Emma to stay in Vegas.

Sara approached Catherines door slowly. She was nervous. She hadn't been to Catherine's house for over five years and they were barely speaking at the moment.

Sara was determined to fix the problem, she didn't want one of her teammates to hate her, that and she loved Catherine.

Sara slowly knocked on the door. Catherine answered it slowly.

"Sara?" She asked.

"Hi Cate, can I some in please?"

Catherine looked as if she desperately wanted to say no, but decided against it.

"Sure come in Sara."

Sara walked nervously through the house.

Catherine led her into the living room, where they both sat down.

"Why are you here Sara?" Catherine asked sharply. She was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"I'm here to apologize, I want to work out what the problem is and fix it. I want my best friend back." Sara admitted quietly.

Smiling sadly Catherine responded. "You want to fix five years of waiting and wondering if you would call back? You want to fix making love with me and leaving? Or was I just a quick fuck to you?"

Sara grabbed Catherine's hands. "I did call back, I swear, even if it was three years later, and you could never be just a quick fuck to me, I thought you were drunk and wouldn't want that, I thought it would be easier. I'm sorry Cate.

Catherine turned away from Sara. "How am I supposed to trust you if you left me that easily the first time?"

"I don't know. You have to try. I want you Cate, as a lover as a girlfriend, but if I can't have that then I want you as a friend. Please believe me," Sara begged.

"Okay." Catherine responded surprising Sara, she expected it to be a lot harder than that. Catherine continued. "But Sara, I can't give you another chance. This is it okay? You leave me, never again okay? Not even friends."

"I understand Cate." Sara said pulling Catherine into her arms and kissing her forehead.

Catherine snuggled into Sara's body and smiled softly. She felt so comfortable with Sara's arms around her.

Sara positioned herself so that she was leaning with her back on the couch's arm rest, with Catherine lying on top of her.

Slowly Sara petted Catherine's hair lulling her to sleep.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Lindsey can I talk to you for a moment Catherine asked after picking her daughter up from school.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Lindsey asked before pausing "We don't have to cancel my party do we?"

Catherine smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Of course not baby girl."

"Then what is it?" The impatient pre-teen asked.

Walking over to Lindsey, Catherine sat on the barstool next to her daughter/

"I want to talk to you about someone."

Lindsey's good mood was instantly gone. "I don't care about one of your stupid boyfriends. They never stick around once they know you have a daughter. I'm sure this one won't either"

"Lindsey!" Catherine sharply yelled. "You are wrong this person has met you and likes you. They don't care I have a daughter."

Lindsey paused. "Well it has to be a guy from work then."

Catherine faltered. "Ummm, not exactly. You see…" Catherine stammered slightly unsure on how to proceed. She knew Lindsey wouldn't like that fact that she was dating Sara.

Luckily for Catherine, Lindsey worked it out for herself. "How can it be a guy sort of from work?" Lindsey's eyes lit up.

"It's not a guy, is it?" She asked her mother.

Catherine shook her head. Lindsey paused for a moment then she glared at Catherine.

"I cannot believe you." She hissed. "How stupid can you get? Sara left you once, she left both of us. What makes you think she won't leave us again?"

"I trust her Lindsey. This is why we decided to wait a month before telling you. Anyway Sara and I weren't together when she left, we were just friends, so the situation is totally different."

"No it's not she could still leave you. Damn it Catherine!" Lindsey snapped as she started to storm towards her room, using her mother's first name because she knew it would annoy her.

Catherine grabbed Lindsey's arms quickly. "Don't talk to me like that." She hissed. "Whether you like it or not I am your mother and you don't have the right to say whether or not I am with Sara, do you understand."

"Get off me Catherine." Lindsey snarled. Then a second later her voice became barely audible. "You're hurting me."

Catherine dropped Lindsey's arm like she had been burnt. She quickly pulled Lindsey closer to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you." Catherine started crying, sobs wracking her thin frame. "I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me baby. You're right I have made lots of bad decisions about my dating partners, and lots of them leave when they find out I have a daughter, but that's your fault okay? I would never blame you for that. But Sara wouldn't leave anybody just because they have a daughter. And maybe you don't like Sara, but please give her a chance?"

Lindsey hugged her mother tightly. "I forgive you mom." She whispered, but to herself she muttered "but I'm not going to give Sara a chance.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Authors notes: So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took so long to update. I thought I updated about a month ago, turns out I didn't. Good news for you though. The next chapter is about 24 hours behind. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews I really appreciate them.

Until next time –

Cathryn.

A.K.A i.love.you.miss


	7. Chapter 7

Six giggling 10 and 11 girls year olds sat in Catherine Willow's living room

**Title: **So Many Times

**Chapter:** Where Sara is 25. Catherine 37 but about two months after the two got together, And about a month since they have told Lindsey. They haven't told the guys at their work.

**Disclaimer:** Yes I own CSI.smiles at weird looks Alright so only in my dreams do I own CSI,(isn't that close enough?) but then that would be pretty bad because most episodes would probably just be about Sara making out with Catherine.(or the other way around.)

**Summary:** Sara is 14 and a new teacher comes, Catherine Willows. Student/Teacher friendship. This will eventually become a Cath/Sara fic, but not until Sara is an adult and Cath not her teacher.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Six giggling 10 and 11 girls year olds sat in Catherine Willow's living room. Sighing at the mess the pre-teens had managed to create she wished that she had limited Lindsey to three friends not five.

The door bell rang and relieved Catherine went to answer it. A thin figure stood infront of the door. Seeing who it was Catherine opened the door and closed it behind her. She moved into the taller woman's arms.

"Hello Cate." Sara said pulling Catherine close to her body.

"Hey baby." Catherine responded kissing Sara softly on the lips.

Sara's arms which had been encircling Catherine's waist slowly slipped into Catherine's back pockets.

Catherine pulled away slowly. "Sorry baby I can't really do that here, Lindsey's birthday party is tonight, and you know she doesn't really like you at the moment."

Sara sighed. "Okay, I just wanted to see you is all. Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Grinning Catherine responded. "Of course baby." She kissed Sara firmly on the lips.

Inside a little girl was watching. She giggled. "Everybody come look at this, Lindsey's mommy is kissing another lady." The other girls rushed over, Lindsey included.

"Eiww," cried one voice, "is that your' mommy's girlfriend?"

Lindsey sighed. "Stupid Sara," she mumbled angrily. Then audibly she began to speak but was cut off.

"Ye…"

"What are you an idiot, Tiffany? No Catherine just goes around kissing random women." Sasha, Lindsey's best friend snapped.

"Hey don't be mean Sasha," Karen snapped walking to stand by Tiffany.

The shortest figure in the room sighed. "Well if Tiffany is going to ask stupid questions then Sasha is allowed to answer with a mean answer." Elise responded defending her two best friends.

The oldest girl in the room walked over to Tiffany and Karen, "just ignore them okay? When Ms. Willows comes back in we'll ask to leave."

"Okay Cameron," two voices responded in the same instant, eager to do anything for Cameron because she was in the grade above them.

Lindsey looked upset. "Why are you leaving? I want you to stay, you're my friends"

Cameron spoke, sneering "Your mommy is a dyke and I don't want to be around her, that might make me a dyke."

"Don't be silly Cameron," Lindsey cried "Just 'cause my mommy kissed Sara won't make you kiss a girl."

It was at this moment that Catherine walked in. She took in the situation quickly, Lindsey and Cameron standing facing each other, arms crossed, about a meter apart, Elise and Sasha standing behind Lindsey and Tiffany and Karen and Tiffany behind Cameron.

"What is going on girls?" Catherine asked walking slowly into the room.

Cameron turned to face Catherine. "Ms. Willows, we," she said gesturing to herself, Karen and Tiffany, "would like to go home."

Catherine shrugged. "Are you sure?"

All three girls nodded.

Catherine glanced at all six girls for a moment before speaking. "Lindsey," she said slowly, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment please?"

Lindsey nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen. "What happened?" Catherine asked Lindsey.

"It's all yours and Sara's fault, they saw you kissing her and now they don't want to be my friends!" Lindsey said crying.

Catherine got down on her knees and spoke softly to Lindsey, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know, and I didn't mean to upset you. But if they want to leave because I kissed a woman then they're not nice people."

Catheirne went to wrap her arms around her little girl but Lindsey shrugged it off. "Just let them go home." She said storming out into the living room.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Catherine arrived home by herself. She decided that she didn't really need to be awake any longer. She stopped in Lindsey's room for a moment checking that Lindssey and the two of her friends who had decided to stay were alright.

She knocked and the door swung open.

"Hi girls are you all alright? I think I'm going to go to bed."

Elise who had opened the door spoke "Yeah sure Catherine. Thanks heaps."

On the other side of the room Sasha nodded, Lindsey however ignored her mother.

"Goodnight girls." Catherine spoke quietly and closed the door. Walking down the hallway she moved into her room and lay down on her bed. She promptly fell asleep.

Catherine was woken up roughly 3 hours later by two small figures.

"Catherine" Sasha called from the other side of the door, knocking.

Another voice muttered, "She's not going to wake up like this Sasha we got to go in."

"Ok." Sasha whispered nodding. Together the two girls walked in as Catherine sat up.

"Are you girls alright?" she asked. "Where's Lindsey?"

Sasha looked at Elise and Elise looked at Sasha.

Elise sighed and spoke "About a minute after you left Lindsey said she needed to go to the toilet. We were waiting for her to come back and fell asleep. But we can't find her anywhere. That was three hours ago."

Catherine as tired as she felt 30 seconds ago was immediately alert.

"Lindsey's missing?" Catherine questioned, getting out of bed, her voice hitching.

Both girls nodded.

Catherine dashed out of her room running to Lindsey's bedroom. She flung herself into the room. Her eyes darted around taking everything in. Immediately she rushed to Lindsey's closet where the 11 year old kept her schoolbag. The keys were missing, as well as her wallet.

Catherine ran back to her room and pressed the first speed dial number on the phone. A sleepy voice answered.

"Cate? Are you okay?"

"Lindsey's missing Sar'. I think she ran away. I need you to call the guys, just get someone here please? I need you here Sara." Catherine said her voice choking towards the end.

"Lindsey's missing?" Sara asked quietly. "Are you sure?"

Catherine nodded before she remembered Sara couldn't see her. "Yeah, her keys and her wallet are missing."

"Okay Catherine. Sweetheart are the rest of the girls there?"

"Yeah Elise and Sasha are here."

"Okay Cate. Honey I need you to get them outside so there is no chance they'll mess anything up. Catherine, can you do that?" Sara asked cautiously.

"Yes I can Sara."

"Okay baby, I'll be there soon okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Sara responded hanging up the phone.

Catherine turned to face the two small faces staring at her.

"Come on girls. We need to get outside."

Catherine pulled off her quilt cover and headed out the front, glad it wasn't winter.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Sara quickly rang Grissom. "Griss, it's Sara" she said quickly before he had a chance to speak. "Catherine just called me Lindsey's gone, and Catherine thinks she ran away but we need to check. Can you get the guys round there please?"

"Sure Sara. We'll be there soon. Just make sure Catherine's alright."

Sara didn't even respond just ran to her front door grabbing her jacket, and car keys as she went.

Sara wasn't sure how long or how fast she drove to get to Catherine's house. As much as she knew Lindsey didn't like her, Lindsey was like a daughter to her and she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Parking in the driveway Sara quickly ran up the drive to get to Catherine. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and buried her head in the brunette's shoulder. The tears that she had kept locked flowed freely onto Sara's shirt.

Sara slowly petted Catherine's hair and kissed her hair.

A few minutes later Catherine's sobbing stopped and she started pulling herself out of Sara's arms.

As the night shift of CSIs started to arrive Sara and Catherine stood up and Sara went to talk to their friends. Warrick passed Sara muttering little more than 'hi' to her before approaching Catherine.

"Are you okay Cath?" He asked beginning to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him off.

"Just find her Warrick, please." She whispered. He nodded.

"Okay Cath, we'll find her."

Meanwhile Grissom was talking to Sara.

"Catherine was at home with Lindsey and these two girls, I think they were called Elise and Sasha, they were the ones who told Catherine Lindsey was missing."

Jim Brass walked over to talk to them both. "Sara could you get the girls numbers off Catherine please, we need to get them to make their statements and we should have their parents notified."

Sara nodded and went and received the phone numbers. She spoke into her mobile.

"Hi, umm my name is Sara Sidle and I'm with the crime lab, your daughter's friend Lindsey Willows is missing and we need you to come to the house and we can talk some more here."

15 minutes later the two sets of parents had arrived and Sara had left after talking to the girls about Lindsey's favorite places to hang out.

She drove to the local swimming pool, then to the school and Lindsey's favorite park.

Sara felt worse each time she failed to find Lindsey. She desperately needed to know if the girl was alright. Pulling up at their local library Sara hopped out of the car and scanned the area for any sign of Lindsey.

She heard drunken male laughing down an alley, deciding that she didn't want to deal with it, until she heard a female scream. Pulling her gun out of her pocket she ran down the alley, there were three men there standing in a circle.

"What's going on here?" Sara snapped, keeping her gun out of their view.

"Nuthin' lil missy, why don't you just run along?" One of them responded.

"Why don't you three just run along and leave the little girl here with me?"

The one who had spoken earlier laughed. "Why would we do that?"

Deciding it was the appropriate time Sara pulled her gun from behind her back. "I said run along and leave the girl with me." She hissed.

The three men paused a moment before scampering off.

Sara rushed over, pulling the little girl close to her. "Are you okay Lindsey?"

Lindsey shook her head, her teeth chattering. "I…I'm cold, Sara."

"Okay, baby I'm going to take you home now. Okay? Promise me you won't run away again."

Lindsey nodded burying her head against Sara. Sara gingerly stood up, Lindsey curled against her.

Placing Lindsey gently in the back seat and doing the seat belt up Sara kissed Lindsey's forehead.

Slowly Sara walked to the front seat and drove them both home.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

"Oh, Sara!" Catherine yelled rushing forward to take her daughter off Sara.

"Thank you so much!" She continued pulling Sara close and kissing her completely on the lips, stunning the rest of the CSI personnel. Then once again to the members of CSI, Sara kissed Catherine back.

xoXOXoxXOXxoXOXox

Okay- I know I said it was only 24 hours behind but I got this idea for another story and had to write it down and it took me like 2 weeks between homework and other stuff. That new story/chapter thing will be out some time soon (cath/sara pairing of course) so keep an eye out for it.

Until next time.

Cathryn

- i.love.you.miss


End file.
